Lets-a-go, Mario/Old Sprites
This is a database of sprites from the fangame Lets-a-go, Mario. They are free to use and credit is not required. Just don't claim as your own. There will be consequences. Mario's Sprites Mariobig.png|Super Mario mariosmall.png|Small Mario Mariofire.png|Fire Mario marioice.png|Ice Mario mariocape.png|Cape Mario mariohammer.png|Hammer Mario mariofreeze.png|Frozen Mario mariothunder.png|Thunder Mario mariocloud.png|Cloud Mario mariovortex.png|Vortex Mario mariobomb.png|Bomb Mario mariogold.png|Gold Mario mariobee.png|Bee Mario mariosuperball.png|Superball Mario marioboomerang.png|Boomerang Mario mario01.png|Mario colored like Wario mario02.png|Mario wearing green and orange mario03.png|Mario wearing blue mario04.png|Mario wearing white and black mario05.png|Mario wearing clothing based on his classic appearance Luigi's Sprites luigiLAGM.png|Luigi luigi2.png|Fire Luigi luigi3.png|Ice Luigi bombluigi.png|Bomb Luigi capeluigi.png|Cape Luigi luigi6.png|Thunder Luigi luigi7.png|Vortex Luigi luigi8.png|Silver Luigi luigi9.png|Frozen Luigi Wario's Sprites warionormal.png|Wario wariocharge.png|Wario Charging warioduck.png|Wario ducking wariojump.png|Wario performing a jump wariofire.png|Fire Wario warioice.png|Ice Wario wariobomb.png|Bomb Wario wariothunder.png|Thunder Wario wariovortex.png|Vortex Wario wariogold.png|Gold Wario wariofrozen.png|Frozen Wario Waluigi's Sprites waluigisprite.png|Waluigi firewaluigi.png|Fire Waluigi icewaluigi.png|Ice Waluigi waluigi4.png|Bomb Waluigi waluigi5.png|Thunder Waluigi waluigi6.png|Vortex Waluigi waluigi7.png|Silver Waluigi freezewal.png|Freeze Waluigi Daisy's Sprites 112-Modern Daisy.png|Daisy Rosalina's Sprites 195-Rosalina.png|Rosalina rosalinafire.png|Fire Rosalina rosalinaice.png|Ice Rosalina rosalinabomb.png|Bomb Rosalina rosalinathunder.png|Thunder Rosalina rosalinavortex.png|Vortex Rosalina Partner Sprites Yoshi's Sprites Other Character Sprites 015-Peach.png|Peach mariasprite.png|Maria luisesprt.png|Luise Enemy Sprites Goombas goom1.png|Goomba Koopas koo1.png|Green Koopa Troopa koo2.png|Red Koopa Troopa koo3.png|Blue Koopa Troopa Plants pla1.png|Piranha Plant pla2.png|Green Piranha Plant pla3.png|Nipper Plant 260-Twirlip.png|Twirlip Grass Enemies Desert Enemies angrysun.png|Angry Sun 476-Jawbus.png|Jawbus Beach Enemies Underwater Enemies 004-Cheep Cheep.png|Cheep-Cheep 047-Big Bertha.png|Boss Bass und3.png|Big Bertha und4.png|Cheep-Chomp 005-Blooper.png|Blooper 048-Jelectro.png|Jelectro jellybeam.png|Jellybeam art5.png|Torpedo Ted 088-Urchin.png|Urchin Forest Enemies Cave Enemies cav1.png|Buzzy Beetle cav2.png|Spike Top cav3.png|Stone Buzzy Snow Enemies flurry.png|Flurry Mountain Enemies megamole.png|Mega Mole Space Enemies Artillery Enemies art3.png|Bullet Bill art4.png|Missile Bill art1.png|Banzai Bill art2.png|Missile Banzai Bill art6.png|Bob-omb art7.png|King Bill Machine Enemies Ghost Enemies ghos1a.png|Boo ghos1b.png|Boo Hiding ghos2a.png|Big Boo ghos2b.png|Big Boo Hiding ghos3.png|Haunted Lantern ghos4a.png|Cyclops ghos4b.png|Quiclops ghos4c.png|Fireclops Nostalgic Enemies Sky Enemies amazingfyinbro.png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Lava and Castle Enemies 046-Thwomp.png|Super Thwomp blargg1.png|Blargg blargg2.png|Mini Blargg trompedemega.png|Spiny Tromp spinytromp.png|Spiky Tromp Other Enemies ameboid.png|Ameboid 022-Phanto.png|Phanto phantoR.png|Phanto facing right chompchain.png|Chain Chomp Bosses 013-Bowser.png|Bowser 063-Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa 062-Lemmy Koopa.png|Lemmy Koopa 061-Roy Koopa.png|Roy Koopa 060-Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa 059-Wendy O. Koopa.png|Wendy O. Koopa 058-Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. 057-Larry Koopa.png|Larry Koopa 172-Bowser Jr..png|Bowser Jr. reznorsprite.png|Reznor superreznor.png|Super Reznor Items and Objects item1.png|Super Mushroom item2.png|1-UP Mushroom item21.png|Mini Mushroom item22.png|Mega Mushroom item5.png|Poison Mushroom item3.png|Fire Flower item18.png|Ice Flower item11.png|Superball Flower item19.png|Copy Flower item23.png|Speed Flower item24.png|Slow Flower item7.png|Frog Suit item9.png|Hammer Suit item8.png|Tanooki Suit item6.png|Super Leaf item10.png|P-Wing item14.png|Carrot item12.png|Cape Feather item13.png|P-Balloon item15.png|Wing Cap item16.png|Vanish Cap item17.png|Metal Cap item20.png|Koopa Shell item4.png|Starman item25.png|Pal Pill Tiles tilesnormal.png|The early tiles, where the ground has a lot more grass. tilespipes.png|The Pipe Tileset DLC Bosses virtualmario.png|Virtual Mario virtualluigi.png|Virtual Luigi virtualwario.png|Virtual Wario virtualwaluigi.png|Virtual Waluigi syrupcaptain.png|Captain Syrup Birdos birdo1.png|Birdo gbirdo.png|Green Birdo cbird.png|Cyan Birdo birdo4.png|Yellow Birdo birdo5.png|Violet Birdo birdo6.png|Orange Birdo birdo7.png|Red Birdo birdo8.png|Blue Birdo birdo9.png|White Birdo birdoX.png|Black Birdo birdoXI.png|Violet Birdo Stack Polls 'n' Progress What minor enemy should be sprited next? Angry Star Fliprus Cleft Lemon Drop Squeek After that? Smeech Fuzzy (Cotton) Eggplant Man Chubby Cheep Goonie I'm really confused, what about after those jerks? Spear Guy Cataquack Chargin' Chuck(Charlie) Biddybud Chuboomba After Charlie or whoever you force me to sprite? Nabbit Pokey Ninji Waddlewang Fuzzy Category:Lets-a-go, Mario Category:Sprites Category:Lists Category:Mario Category:Galleries